


Just A Kiss // The Kiss Collection

by shigeko_chan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: A collection of kisses! That is all there is to it ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶





	1. Sugar, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I finally got on a roll with this fic! I'm proud! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> Summary for Chapter 1:  
> Coffee was a simple thing for Tatsumi Souichi. He liked it just one way; black, hot, and bitter.  
> Which was why when Souichi came stumbling out of his room at two in the morning, asking for coffee with sugar, Tetsuhiro was almost worried...

Coffee was a simple thing for Tatsumi Souichi. He liked it just one way; black, hot, and bitter.

It was a good kickstarter for the early mornings he arose. The burn on his throat set his nerves alive, keeping him awake throughout the boring hours of sifting data and taking notes on countless subjects.

Tetsuhiro had offered countless times to add in milk, cream, and honey, plus a variety plenty other flavorings, but the man always insisted that it be made in one style only.

Which was why when Souichi came stumbling out of his room at two in the morning after a long session of finishing assorted assignments and reading through textbooks, asking for coffee with sugar, Tetsuhiro was almost worried.

He stood at the coffee machine in a cold sweat, mind in a complete frenzy. How much sugar should he add? What was the recommended serving of sugar in coffee? What if it was too sweet, and Senpai didn't like it? What if it wasn't sweet _enough_ , and Senpai didn't like i–

"Oi, hurry up already.", grumbled an irritated Souichi. He rested his drowsy head in his hands. "Do you plan on taking forever?"

"Just a little while longer, Senpai."

There was only a sigh in response. He let his hands fall away into his lap and pressed his face to the low table. Tetsuhiro smiled affectionately at the sight; his sempai was too cute for his own good!

Which was why he wanted to make his coffee perfect.

Suddenly, the machine went off with a ding. Tetsuhiro quickly switched it off and opened the cupboard.

"Which mug would you like?", he asked brightly.

"Whatever's fine."

He chose the navy blue mug that he bought specially for him a while back, and poured the fresh brew. His hands were shaky with a nervousness he found quite silly; he was just making coffee. He was just making coffee. He was just making coffee.

"U-Um...", he started stammeringly, clearing his throat. "A-Are you sure you want sugar?"

Souichi gave off a little 'tch' of annoyance. "Sugar, please. I won't say it again."

"A-Ah, o-okay then..."

He picked up the sugar container, unscrewed the cap, and set it on the countertop. He held it over the steaming liquid, hand shaking and still fretting over ruining the coffee.

_This isn't anything to be so worked up about._

But even so, he didn't want it to be too sweet for Senpai's tongue–

_Just get it done and over with already!_

So he did just that. Tilting the container completely, he watched as the particles trickled down the glass edge and into the mug.

He fastened the cap back on the container, an amused smile curving his lips up. Getting nervous over something so simple, oh, how pathetic he was!

Tetsuhiro served his senpai with a great, bright smile. "Here you go!"

"Took ya long enough.", he murmured. Not even a 'thank you', but that wasn't expected from a guy like Senpai. 

The man peeked at him through his narrowed, golden eyes as he took the first sip of the coffee, not even flinching at the temperature. It was piping hot, yet he greedily gulped it down as if it were something akin to water.

"Sweet."

Tetsuhiro chewed his bottom lip in worry. "Too sweet?"

"Nah.", he muttered, peering into the mug.

Leaning against the stove, he watched his Senpai drink on the sweet brew. He truly must be pathetic; he could find this man eye-catching and absolutely stunning during moments like these. His long, blond locks were hanging down over his shoulders instead of in that low ponytail he regularly wore. Senpai looked rather... erotic?

Well, comparing the way his hair lay loosely touseled over his shoulders during _those_ times, he could say, yes, Tatsumi Souichi was quite erotic.

But it's not like he was going to get into one of those situations. Not unless Senpai wanted to anway, which was just another level of unlikely.

Thinking further, it _had_ been a while since they last "came together", hadn't it? Plus since they shared a kiss too, perhaps a week and some amount days. Even longer since he _really_ kissed him—one of those passionate make-out sessions that lasted for minutes. 

He longed to brush his lips up against those pert, pink ones, to taste the sweetness held there, to indulge in the taste of him. His hands itched to knead the soft skin on the man's navel and chest, the thick curve of his neck.

Tetsuhiro's heart pounded at the direction his thoughts were turning. No, he was not about to do something like that, no, he could not take advantage of him like this.

But... a kiss would certainly be nice. He knew he should be holding back, but for some reason, he just... he just couldn't do it...

_Is it really worth it, though?_

"Oi, wait, what are you doing–!"

He had not a clue of how he moved from the main kitchen stove to the table Senpai was seated at. He didn't know how Senpai was suddenly even in his arms.

"Hold on a sec–"

Ignoring the man's complaint, Tetsuhiro took his face into his hands and fit his mouth to his.

"Mmmn!"

 _Godammit_.

Tetsuhiro never failed to take Souichi by surprise with his desultory kisses. He would practically leap on him out of nowhere, devouring his mouth in a manner that made him throb.

It didn't take long for the eldest to begin melting into the kiss. The feeling of their lips moving together made him weak at the knees, and he grasped Tetsuhiro's sleepshirt to keep from collapsing to the floor.

The younger male caressed the side of his blond head, other hand rubbing into the skin visible from his low-riding sweatpants.

 _Alright_ , Tetsuhiro thought. _This was totally worth it!_

He tightened his hold on the man's waist, and lifted him carefully to rest upon the countertop. 

They kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours, coffee all but forgotten. Souichi was bewitched, tranced, wholly enchanted by the sensations. Thoughts scrambled, insides churning, heat rising in his tightening core. 

When his kouhai finally pulled away, a quiet moan escaped. He felt warmth everywhere, all over his body and deep inside. This was that effect Tetsuhiro had on him, and he simultaneously loathed and enjoyed it at the same time.

Souichi was almost too scared to meet those hazely-olive eyes, knowing that Tetsuhiro would be giving him _that_ look.

The look that always led him to serious trouble, that gaze full of fiery emotions that got him sprung and needy and made him question himself even more. 

 

Souichi quivered, knowing that he held zero objections to his flurried body—there was definitely going to be more than just a kiss tonight.

 

 


	2. We All Have Nightmares (Sometimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He now looked forward to the meaning of 'sweet dreams' and 'good vibrations' in a quiet room, tangled in the bedsheets and the arms of a lover. Moonlight shone down upon his resting form, finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for anon—Koujaku x Noiz; quiet kiss in the middle of the night.  
> Send your requests in my ask box: @uwumatsurii

This was becoming a frequent occurrence as of recently; curled up on the cold bathroom tile, pulling blond strands away from his filthy face, tears and sweat making a sticky combination on his ashen skin. It was all quite disgusting, in his opinion, that he was acting this way.

He didn't want to cry, no, because he wasn't a weakling. He promised himself to be strong. Shedding tears was so foreign to him, all his life watching others sob and cry in pain yet never feeling it himself. It was laughable, how he wanted nothing more but to feel it and understand it, but now that he could, he found it on the brink of exciting and petrifying.

He found himself wishing to return to his comfortably numb self.

The nightmares started off simply, about his awful child life and neglecting parents. Swing sets and colorful lollipops twisted into terrifying images, warped black spirals and cracking glass. The painful vibrations in those dreams felt all too real, and he darted from the bedroom to the toilet to dump out his feelings.

Once he came up for air, a shudder ran through him. He heard the soft pitter-patter of a slumbersome gait down the hallway, feet sticking to the floorboards.

That's right, his boyfriend had been concerned about his state this morning, tired from the lack of rest and simultaneously alert and perched like a bird. No doubt about it that the guy would still be worried. Besides, he was pretty loud as he thumped off to the bathroom a while ago, he obviously disturbed him...

"N... Noiz?"

Heart pounding against his chest, all that stuck in his mind was that he couldn't let him see this gross mess. The blond wiped his mouth and hurriedly flushed the toilet, peering at his pale face through the dark light in the mirror. He attempted to bring some color back by smacking his cheeks just as the door flew open.

Koujaku stood in the doorway in a navy blue sleepshirt, his usual neat, smoothed-back hair in complete disarray. His stomach dropped to his feet.

"Are you okay?", he asked sluggishly,

The other male was frozen in place, unable to move as he strided over to his side. His body jumped once the man's fingertips ghosted over his arm and down the soft skin over his elbow, finding himself wanting to push away and make a run for it.

"D-Don't look at me."

Where had his 'cool front' attitude gone? He should have called him an old man or asked if he wanted to do something sexy, but all he managed was to cower like an idiot. Pathetic.

Koujaku folded him into his arms, and the blond was grateful. His body was large and gave off more than enough warmth for each of them. He found himself thinking about the muscles that lay beyond working to keep him in a tight grasp, that held his head up high and supported his deft movements during fights.

Koujaku was strong, the one thing he willed himself to be. But how could he with his pathetic, lanky form, and scrambled mind?

He hadn't noticed the tears running down his face until he spoke once more, soft voice touching his ears.

"Bad dream?"

The other nodded, then shook his head before replying in a choked tone. "I-I don't wanna talk about it."

The blackette nodded as well, bending down to lay a kiss upon the top of his head. He trailed down to his forehead, eyelashes brushing against the crook of his nose.

"We all have nightmares sometimes. You'll get through it, babe, you'll see."

The young blond didn't reply. A sob rattled his frame, but this time, all the pain and tears felt better when being confined in his arms. His hug was like a safety net, keeping his unstable emotions together.

And just like that, once their lips connected in a soothing kiss, he was reminded that he could be strong.

_That's right_ , he thinks. We all have something haunting us—we are strong enough to fight through it.

He now looked forward to the meaning of 'sweet dreams' and 'good vibrations' in a quiet room, tangled in the bedsheets and the arms of a lover. Moonlight shone down upon his resting form, finally at peace.

 


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of his usual taste of water or the bitter of alcohol, he tasted of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SonicoSenpai! Thank you for requesting! Send your requests in the ask-box on tumblr: @uwumatsurii  
> Please enjoy! ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

He’d had his eyes out for a little while.

 

A small gathering of Dry Juice members had been hanging out around the bar for the past two hours, and some time after they arrived here, Mizuki had noticed a black figure sitting faraway on the edge of the road, perched like a bird ready to take flight. Mizuki thought it was another junkie or Rhyme player waiting for a hit, so out of concern, he ushered the other guys home for the day.

 

The guy wouldn’t do anything. He was just... sitting there. It genuinely scared him, how he was being so still. Mizuki almost walked right over to him and throttled the living shit out of him for being such a creep, but the then figure tipped their head back, and cool blue hair fell over the person’s shoulders in waves. Nobody else had such lovely hair as him.

 

Relief surged through his gut. “Well, if it isn’t Sly Blue!”, he called, jogging over to where he sat. “Have you been waiting for me here?”

 

Sly glanced upwards and climbed to his feet to greet him, and immediately, Mizuki faltered. The guy’s jacket was trashed and mostly unzipped, shirt coated with tiny bits of gravel. His jeans were ripped in the front, and he wasn’t so sure if it was manufactured that way or if one of his recent encounters was the culprit.

 

“You look like shit.”, he said jokingly, catching his tongue between his teeth.

 

A giggle leaked from Sly’s throat. “Thanks, asshole.”

 

“But for real... you look like shit. You got in another fight, didn’t you?”

 

The teen shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe.”

 

Affirmatively. Peering closer at his face, he could see that painted on Sly’s upper left cheek was a shrieking-red mark. His face overall had scrapes on it, and his under-eye circles were even darker than before. When did he last sleep?

 

Not noticing his boyfriend’s worry, Sly strolled along side him and launched into a story about a recent Rhyme competitor, and how the guy attempted to battle without the use of an Allmate. He smirked in glory, and hunched over suddenly, hissing and clutching his side.

 

“Sly? You good?”

 

The bluette gritted his teeth, standing upright in an attempt to play it off. “Yeah. ‘m fine.”

 

Mizuki put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “You’re injured.”

 

He smiled a little, still holding the spot on his side. “I said I’m fine. Don’t worry ‘bout it so much.”

 

“Let’s go to my place. You need to relax for a while, and I’ll take care of y-“

 

Sly pushed him away at that, disgust apparent in his features. “ _Hell_ no. Go to hell with that shit.”

 

Of course he reacted that way. Sly didn’t care for that sort of thing unless is was absolutely necessary.

 

“Sly...”

 

“If you’re taking me back to your place, it better be to fuck me.”

 

He sighed, making the other even more infuriated.

 

“Look, I just kicked some ass and now I’m feeling hella great.”, he stepped in front of him and reached out a slender hand, tender knuckles sliding down his cheek. “So let’s fuck.”

 

Mizuki rolled his eyes so hard they could have fallen out of their sockets, making his boyfriend scoff. He had gotten used to Sly’s antics a long time ago, but that didn’t mean they were still... annoying. Was that rude?

 

Seriously though, getting fucked was the last thing this kid needed right now. That mark on his face would definitely bruise, and not to mention the other places that had been kicked and hit from the assaillant. No, he didn’t need sex; he needed rest and treatment for his wounds.

 

“Come on, babe.”, Sly called sweetly, jutting his hips out and grinding them against his. “Take me down to your place...”, he ghosted his lips over his neck, licking a trail up to his ear. “... and totally fucking destroy me.“

 

“I’ll take you to my place, but I’m not gonna have sex with you.”

 

Mizuki held back a snicker when the teen threw a pout his way. “Whyyy?”

 

“You don’t need to be fucked right now.”

 

“Are you actually gonna pull that domestic shit on me?”, Sly said incredulously as Mizuki pulled him along down an alley. When the other male ignored him, Sly began rattling off multiple insults and countless profanities.

 

“Dumbass. Such a fuckin’ stuck-up boyfriend.“

 

Sly gazed at him from behind expectantly, waiting for him to snap back or say something sappy like ‘I’m _your_ stuck-up boyfriend’, and he felt disappointment rise in his throat when he didn’t.

 

“I said, such a fuckin’ stuck-up boyfriend.”

 

Mizuki was about to break into a fit of giggles for the second time tonight, all because of his brat of a lover. While Sly was annoying sometimes, he was the only person in the world who could make him feel like this.

 

“You trying to pick a fight with me too?”

 

“Don’t we always fight anyway?”, the bluette snorted.

 

“Hmm... not always.”, Mizuki guided him around a crack on the road. “Perhaps it’s ‘cuz you like me so much.”

 

He could hear the embarrassment in his tone as he squeaked “I do not!”. A smirk tugged at his lips, and he didn’t bother letting it spread.

 

“Sly.”

 

Mizuki turned to face the teen, and pushed him up against a dusty, graffiti-covered wall. A flash of bewilderment danced behind wide hazel hues, and he could hear his heart thumping in his ears.

 

“Mizu-“

 

The eldest didn’t let him speak, instead grinding into his lover’s body and laving at the stretch of skin peeking out from the jacket hanging off his frame, dipping his palms down Sly’s backside.

 

“A-Aah...”

 

His back curved in against his body, and their hips pressed flush together. His core was churning and heating up, and he truly wanted nothing more in that moment than to curl his hands into those firm thighs and lift his body off the ground, to lavish in it’s warmth and make it twist beneath his hands.

 

“‘bout time you came around.”, Sly murmured breathlessly.

 

Mizuki’s eyes flew open. He was getting ahead of himself. He knew better than to take advantage of him right now, no matter how tempting it was with Sly panting in his ear.

 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad to indulge some. After all, he missed his boyfriend, and he was acting a little _too_ cute right now. Mizuki exhaled hot on his skin, and when their lips connected, it was a relief. A sweet voice of appreciation escaped Sly.

 

The redhead pecked at that perfect mouth, satisfaction sinking through the seams. Sly released a breathy moan and deepened the kiss, drinking him in and embracing him tight. Mizuki was loving it, happy for his lover to accept him like this, but then he realized that kissing him was a huge mistake.

 

Instead of his usual taste of water or the bitter of alcohol, he tasted of blood.

 

He pulled away hurriedly upon noticing that, scrubbing his lips with his the back of his sleeve and demanding the teen to open his mouth. Sure enough, droplets of blood stained his tongue and coated his teeth.

 

“Okay, we _really_ need to get you home. No more waiting.”

 

“But-“

 

“No ‘buts’.”

 

Sly looked like he was about to pout. Or throw a fit, or kick him in the dick, but luckily he just settled for a pout. Mizuki smirked.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Ugh, jeez...”, he murmured a few more profanities under his breath, before turning away and mumbling an ‘I love you too’.

 

Mizuki didn’t bother biting back the bout of laughs that filled up his throat this time, letting them go as he grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hands and whirled him away in the open space. Sly shrieked, and it bounced off the walls of the alley, but he couldn’t care less about it ringing in his ears.

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”

 


End file.
